Super Rio X (RE-WRITTEN)
by Alex The Owl
Summary: After Alex commits a shocking act that will forever change him, the Rio Army is split into two sides and it leads into a long conflict. (
1. Chapter 1

A storm was brewing and lightning was flashing around raining down from the sky to the ground while thunder made it's booming presence known as rain poured down from the sky while two anthropomorphic birds, a male Spix Macaw and a male Snow Owl, were fighting off some bad guys.

The bad guys are the minions of Marco, an evil Eagle sorcerer and leader of the dark order who planned world domination, but, he had a problem and that problem involved a Spix Macaw and a Snow Owl who went by the names of Nightfly and Alex respectively.

The two heroes were fighting side by side as they fought off Marco's minions in an attempt to get to Marco himself in order to stop the evil sorcerer from carrying out his plan of world domination and they are pretty successful so far in their mission.

Nightfly is a male Spix Macaw, wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt along with a brown jacket as well as a dark brown hat that resembled Indiana jones's famous hat, who has been training himself for battle ever since he was a young chick and he is now one of the strongest members of the Rio army alongside his friends and he is the second strongest next to his friend Alex.

Alex is a male Snow Owl, who is muscled but fluffy and wears a black shirt with the Red Owl Club logo on it and black shorts, with a tough past, he had been separated from his adoptive family when he was very young, but, since then, he has become the strongest member of the Rio Army and he had fallen in love with an female Elf Owl called Skyler who he soon married and they have a son called Kenny.

"Hey Alex, how are you doing?" asked Nightfly as he fought off one of Marco's minions. "I bet you're enjoying yourself, fighting these guys off".

"Yes, I am, Nightfly, I'm enjoying myself" said Alex as he smirked while fighting off another minion. "So, how are the others doing?".

"They are doing pretty good, I would bet" said Nightfly as he manages to beat three more minions. "They are holding off the rest, while we find Marco".

"I hope that they can hold on until then" said Alex as he uses his wing-blade to kill the final four minions. "But for now, let's finish this thing, once and for all".

Nightfly nodded in agreement as he and Alex began running to Marco's location knowing that they have the chance to end this madness and Marco for good, but, they also know that they have a chance to rescue Blu who had been turned into Nightmare and had killed innocent people in Rio.

The two ran into an abandoned shed that had an hidden basement which the two heroes eventually found and they ran down the basement as they carried on their search for Marco to end his plans once and for all as well as to restore the peace that Marco had ruined.

Meanwhile, Bia and her sister Carla are busy fighting off more of Marco's minions which proved successful as they continued their so far successful mission as they attempted to give Nightfly and Alex the opportunity to find Marco in order to end this madness.

Bia wore a red and orange butterfly costume that had special equipment in it and she also wore a butterfly mask that she uses not only to hide her identity from her enemies, but, she also uses to defeat them too since the mask had special telekinesis abilities that she can use at her disposal.

Her sister, Carla, wore a suit that was quite similar to the one wore by black widow except that it had a symbol of an iPod and the letter G which is the first letter of her family's surname, she also wears a helmet that allows her to listen to music whenever she is not fighting as well as harnesses her powers when she is fighting.

Carla is the oldest child and daughter of her parents, who, has water powers which she uses to blast her enemies away and she also loves music which is much like her uncles, Nico, Pedro and Rafael who also liked the very same thing.

Bia is the second child and daughter of Blu and Jewel, who, has telekinesis powers as demonstrated when she uses her powers to pick up an box full of tools which she soon throws at the minions who ended up getting hit by the box of tools.

"Hey sis, how is Nightfly and uncle Alex doing?" asked Bia in worry for the two. "Do you think, that they are ok?".

"Don't worry, Bia, I'm sure that they are fine" said Carla as throws water at the minions. "Besides, they have been through worse than this".

"Yeah, I know, but, it's just that I'm worried" said Bia as she fires an energy blast at the minions. "I just hope that they don't get killed".

"It's going to be ok, sis, they will live" said Carla as she manages to smile at her younger sister. "Besides, I bet, your girlfriend is worried about you".

"Actually, I am worried about where Alondra is" said Bia as she remembers her girlfriend. "She has been missing for quite some time, I hope that she is alright".

"I know, but, she is probably ok, I think" said Carla which caused Bia to look at her. "Look, you love Alondra and she loves you, she will be back, I promise you that".

Bia still looked unconvinced, but, she eventually and reluctantly nodded in agreement with what her older sister was saying before going back to fighting off their enemies while hoping that Alex and Nightfly find Marco so they can end this conflict.

Back with Alex and Nightfly, the two heroes were still running until they came upon an old room filled with computers and bottled liquids that ranged from green to red as the two birds began walking around the room while trying to find Marco.

They were still walking when they saw an familiar Eagle looking at them with an evil smile on his face which caused both Nightfly and Alex to get into a fighting stance since they are preparing themselves for the moment when Marco attacks them.

"Hello, Nightfly and Alex" said Marco as he chuckled evilly. "It's nice to see you two again".

"It's great to see you too, Marco" said Alex in a sarcastic tone. "We are going to stop you and end your plans, once and for all".

"Hmm, I heard that before" said Marco which got the two heroes worried. "You know, an old friend of yours said the exact same thing to me, too bad, since he used to work for me".

"Used?, that can't be good" muttered Nightfly to himself as he continued to look at Marco. "What have you done to Blu?".

"You sure that you want to know?" asked Marco as he chuckled before pointing behind Nightfly. "Look behind you".

Nightfly and Alex looked behind them only to see a sight that horrorfied the two of them to their very core and it was sight that briefly caused them to think that they were having a nightmare, but, they knew full well that it is real.

Right there laying in a pool of blood is the body of Blu, the mate of Jewel and the father of their three kids, Bia, Carla and Tiago, who now laid motionless and lifeless which gave Nightfly and Alex the Owl the idea that Marco has brutally murdered him after using him against them.

The very thought of it along with the sight of his dead friend got Alex super angry as he glared at Marco before he attacked the Eagle with an battle-cry as both Snow Owl and Eagle soon go into a battle of fists as the two sought to kill the other to win.

Alex activated his wing-blade and his prototype armour while Marco pulled some blades from out of his wings as the two let their respective weapons do the talking with both blades clashing against each other as the battle raged on and on.

Finally, Alex managed to weaken Marco to the point where he gave an almighty punch to Marco who went down to the ground hard before Alex quickly landed in front of him with an very angry expression on his face as he glare at Marco.

Nightfly, who didn't take part in battle due to his shock at seeing Alex fighting in a way that was not like himself, could only stand his ground in horror as he watched Alex put his wing-blade to Marco's throat as the latter started to gloat Alex into killing him.

"You will pay for what you done to Blu" said Alex as he looked at Marco's eyes. "I should kill you, right now".

"Perhaps you should, Alex, go on, do it" said Marco as he chuckled evilly. "Let your anger flow through you, use it to destroy me".

"Don't listen to him Alex, you are not him" said Nightfly as he tried to pacify his friend. "Don't kill him, it's exactly what he wants".

"Any other situation, I would let him live..." said Alex as he seemingly relented. "...BUT NOT THIS SITUATION AND NOT...THIS...TIME!".

Before Nightfly could do anything, Alex impaled Marco in the stomach with his wing-blade and he watched as Marco had enough time to give a final evil laugh before he eventually died where he laid as Alex pulled his wing-blade from Marco's stomach.

Nightfly was in total shock at what his friend had done and he had no idea how he was going to explain this to the others, but, he knew that this was the start of something bad, something that is more worse even than Marco.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years have passed since Alex had brutally murdered Marco in front of his friend Nightfly and now the Snow Owl is the head of a world government called the Red Owl Club, a club that has the objective to find and punish every criminal in the world.

The members of the Red Owl Club are Siax, a female Egyptian green macaw with Ophidian powers who was the princess of Egypt before her clan was killed, Dragun, an ornate hawl eagle with guns that can shoot dragon breaths, Tomada, Sorrel, and more.

Siax wears a golden bra and panties that expose a lot of her feathered skin while Tomada had a tribal loincloth and red tribal paint marks on his face and muscled body, as for Sorrel, herself, she had a black Red Owl Club attire.

These members of this infamous club are one faction of the Rio army that had split from the rest when the army had dissolved into two factions with one being led by Nightfly and the other led by none other than Alex with the two leaders of the two respective factions now being former friends.

The infamous club was busy hiding in an underground cave as they planned out their next move against all criminals that dared to stand in their way as well as the fact that they have got the other faction of the Rio army to deal with as well.

Meanwhile, Nightfly kept the Rio Army alive and went into hiding with some of his friends like Skyler, Jewel, the kids, and more in order to bide time for themselves until the time was right to try another attempt of bringing the peace back to the world.

Alex was in a meeting with some of his members when Siax walked into the room and she gave him a kiss on the cheek which made Alex smile at her before he returns loving gesture as Siax sits next to him which resulted in the two holding wings.

During his time with the Red Owl Club, Alex had developed a crush on Siax with the latter returning the feelings which soon formed a romantic relationship between the two and they even shared a bed together which made sense since the two are deeply in love with each other.

To this day, the two are as happy as any couple would and they were even considered the King and Queen of the group by the other members much to the pleasure of Alex, who, is now busy in a meeting as they were discussing what to do now.

"So, how are we all doing so far?" asked Alex as he looked at his fellow members. "Ready for our next mission?".

"Yes, we are, Alex, we are ready" said Dragun as the Eagle looked at Alex. "Where is our next mission going to be at?".

"A high security prison, my friend" said Alex as he laid out his plan. "We are going there to kill all criminals in order to fulfil our wish to make the world a safer place".

"Ok, so we are going to an prison" said Tomada as he became concerned. "But, do you think, that this is a bit too risky?".

"Yeah, we don't know what's in there" said Sorrel as she shared her mate's concern. "Besides the fact that Nightfly and his faction can still stop us".

"Don't worry about them right now" said Alex as he looked at Sorrel. "We will deal them soon enough, but right now, we need to focus on getting into that prison".

Tomada and Sorrel looked at each other with concerned expressions on their faces before they went back to helping Alex figure out a plan to get into the high security prison where they planned on killing every criminal being held there and make the world a better place.

Eventually they came up with a plan and they quickly put that plan into action as they soon left their hide-out before heading in the direction of the prison and they knew that it was matter of time before someone would try and stop them, but, they had all the time in the world until then.

While Alex and the rest of the Red Owl club were looking forward to killing criminals and prisoners, Tomada and Sorrel looked at each other in concern knowing that their leader is slowly becoming insane, although, they didn't dare say it to their leader.

"I'm worried, Sorrel, I really am" whispered Tomada as he became saddened. "I think that, Alex, has lost his marbles".

"Don't worry, my love" whispered Sorrel as she kisses Tomada on the cheek. "If he continues to go insane, that's when enough is enough".

"We can only hope that he recovers" said Tomada as a sad smile appears on his face. "Or otherwise, we have lost our friend, forever".

Sorrel nodded in agreement and understanding as she held Tomada's wing with her own as they continued to follow both their leader as well as the rest of the Red Owl club in their attempt to bring Alex's vision of a better world to life.


	3. Chapter 3

While Alex and the other members of the Red Owl Club were off to do their mission, Flavio and Ryker, a burrowing owl using two blades (who is revealed to be LOTG's Digger's younger brother) were coming back to the Rio Army's base after searching for supplies.

The two had earlier been sent by Nightfly to find supplies with orders to stay low and keep to the shadows in order to avoid detection from the Red Owl Club who they knew are not far behind and they could very well strike them at any given time.

But now, Flavio and Ryker have returned to the Rio army's base and they found their leader Nightfly who is busy comforting Bia about the sudden disappearance of Bia's girlfriend, Alondra, a French accent female Scarlet Macaw who had also been sent on a mission and hasn't come back since.

"Don't worry, Bia, we will find Alondra, I promise" said Nightfly in a kind and caring tone. "I will not leave a member behind, that's not in my nature".

"I know, but, what if we don't find her, what if she is-" said Bia as she hiccupped with tears streaming down her cheeks. "What if she is hurt or something".

"I don't know, but, I promise you, I will find her" said Nightfly as he caressed Bia's cheek with his wing. "I know you love her and she loves you, nothing will change that".

"Hey boss, we found some supplies, we did as you told" said Ryker as he looks at his leader. "We aren't disturbing anything, aren't we?".

"No, actually, you guys came at a good time" said Nightfly as he turned his head to look at Ryker. "I was just helping Bia, here, since she is still missing Alondra".

"Yeah, I don't blame her, we all feel her pain" said Flavio as he nods solemnly in acceptance. "We have to find Alondra, she has been missing for three months, now".

"Don't worry, I'm on it, I am going to send a group" said Nightfly as he looks at Ryker. "And that group is Bia, Jewel, Tiago and Carla after we stop the Red Owl Club".

Bia was instantly happy at what she was hearing from Nightfly and she happily hugged him which he gladly returned since he loved making other birds happy as the hug lasted for five minutes until the two eventually broke the hug.

Nightfly gave Bia a smile and he stroked her cheek before walking away and he told Flavio that he is going to check on someone to see if that person is feeling ok which caused Flavio to nod in understanding as Nightfly walked to another room.

Once he had approached the door of the room, Nightfly opened it only to see a female Elf Owl known as Skyler laying on a bed sleeping peacefully and he slowly, but, quietly walked over to the bed where he soon sat on the side of the bed.

Skyler had mainly a white body, safe for her wings and face which are brown. She had some brown spots along her stomach and white markings on her face. She was dressed in a light blue top that was being held by a silver ring to a black collar around her neck and she also had light blue jeans which were lowered enough to show her black panties. She had green sleeves on her wings, except for her hands, and pretty long hair that were hiding a portion of her face.

Nightfly could only look at Skyler in sadness knowing that she has been through a lot recently including the loss of the Alex that she knows and loves with the thought only making the leader of the other faction of the Rio army feel even sadder at the loss of his friend.

He gently stroked Skyler's head and cheek with his wing before giving a kiss on Skyler's forehead and he smiles at her as he gently planted a kiss on Skyler's beak which lasts for a few seconds until he eventually broke it and he watched as a smile appeared on the sleeping Skyler's face.

Nightfly held Skyler's wing which he began to rub softly as he continued to look at the love of Alex's life and he knew that the chance of Skyler going back with Alex as a couple are very slim, but, Nightfly knew that surprises are just waiting to be revealed.

He knew that Alex's change in behaviour has caused Skyler to become depressed for quite some time and he could only hope that this whole fiasco gets sorted out quickly in order to prevent more pain and suffering from being inflicted on others.

The lost of a friend had hit Nightfly hard and he knew that the bird, that he once considered a friend, could be gone forever although he still held out the hope that the Alex that he knows and the Alex that Skyler knows and loves is still in there just waiting to be released.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightfly was still watching Skyler sleeping when the latter eventually woke up only to see Nightfly looking at her with a smile on his face which Skyler returned before she sees that Nightfly was holding her wing which caused her to blush, although, Skyler happily accepted it.

The two birds continued to smile at each other as they soon ended up snuggling against each other with Skyler's head on Nightfly's shoulder while the latter had his head on Skyler's as the two continued to enjoy the warm that they were receiving from their bodies touching.

Skyler was still snuggled up in Nightfly's embrace when she had a thought coming into her mind and she wondered if Nightfly was going to be ok speaking about it, but, she knew that the famous male Spix Macaw is mentally strong enough to talk about anything.

"Nightfly, I was just wondering something" said Skyler in her soft voice. "Do you think that Alex can be redeemed?".

"To be honest, sky, yes, I do" said Nightfly as he smiled at her. "Why?".

"Nothing, really, it's just that" said Skyler before she sighs in sadness. "I thought that Alex couldn't be redeemed due to him falling into so much madness".

"I don't blame you, Skyler" said Nightfly as he nodded in agreement. "But deep down, the bird that you love, your husband, the father of your son Kenny, is still there".

"You really think so, Nightfly?" asked Skyler in surprise at what she was hearing. "You really think that the Alex I know and love, is just waiting to be found".

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think" said Nightfly as he kissed Skyler's cheek. "But if it's fine with you, you can be my girlfriend, but, that choice is up to you and you only".

Skyler smiled at Nightfly before she slowly, but, surely kissed him on the beak which Nightfly returns as he wraps his wings around her waist while Skyler wrapped her wings around his neck as they continued to make-out with each other.

The two continued to kiss each other for a further five minutes until they eventually parted from each other as they got off the bed and they began making their way back to the others who are now busy trying to find the Red Owl Club.

Bia was using her telekinesis powers to search for the infamous club and she was having difficulty in doing so, but, she was inching closer and closer in finding them knowing that they have to be stopped at any cost in order to keep the peace.

"So, are you guys searching for the Red Owl Club?" asked Nightfly which the others responded by nodding in agreement. "Good timing, since, I was about to tell you to-".

"Hey guys, I finally found them, at long last" said Bia which caused the rest of the members to look at her. "They seem to be heading to a high security prison or something".

"That can't be good, not at all, we have to hurry" said Nightfly as he turned his attention to the rest of the members. "Ok, guys, let's get going, at once".

"We have to hurry guys, they are killing the prisoners" said Bia as she finished using her telekinesis powers. "We need to stop them before it's too late".

The rest of the Rio army nodded in agreement as they began flying out of their base and towards the location of the Red Owl Club while letting Bia use her telekinesis powers to help them get to the location that they need to be at.

While on the way to the high security prison, Carla was remembering a time of an explosion that happened months earlier in Sao Paulo and she knew that she and her group were lucky that her younger sister Bia managed to save them or otherwise, they would all be dead by now.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Carla and her sister, Bia, along with Carla's boyfriend, Crexis and their friends, Lucas, Steeler Santa and Blaz were busy fighting a war against the Red Owl club that was led by Alex the Owl who became leader of the group when he went insane after he had brutally murdered his arch-enemy Marco._

 _While Alex was leading the Red Owl Club, Carla, her sister Bia as well as their friends and family are under the leadership of Nightfly who became the leader of their faction of the Rio army and they kept the name of the original Rio army as a sign of hope and equal justice for all birds._

 _Their are currently in a war against the Red Owl Club with both sides having significant casualties and both sides have each lost an member during the war which they had been forced to put to the back of their minds as they continued on battling each other._

 _Nightfly was busy fighting Alex the Owl and Jewel was busy fighting Siax while Carla and her small group are busy fighting off Dragun, Tomada and Sorrel with both of them taking turns of being on the defensive as well as going onto the offensive._

 _Everything was very much in the balance when suddenly Nightfly and Alex the Owl as well as Jewel and Siax took their battle to the air where Alex and his Red Owl Club managed to destroy the city of Sao Paulo as they began to make their escape while Nightfly and Jewel could only look on in horror._

 _Dragun, Tomada and Sorrel had quickly escape the destruction, but, Carla and her small group weren't so lucky as buildings began falling on top of them before a massive explosion took place which caused Bia to quickly use her telekinesis powers to create a shield to protect her and Carla._

 _It was enough as the explosion did it's destructive work and it took a few minutes until it had finally died down and it was safe enough for Bia close the shield that she had created to protect her and Carla from the explosion._

 _The two quickly searched for their friends and Carla's boyfriend which soon resulted in them finding their friend's bodies and they ended up sobbing in despair as well as sadness at the fact neither Crexis, Steeler Santa, Lucas and Blaz survived the explosion._

 _Carla and her sister were so traumatized by the deaths of their friends as well as Carla's boyfriend, they had to gently be pulled away by Nightfly and Jewel who brought the two back to their base in order to regroup with the others as well as have time to mourn the loss of their comrades._

* * *

Back in the present, Carla had a tear stream down her cheek which she slowly wiped away as she still remembered that horrible moment when she and her sister had found out that their friends did not survive the explosion when they did.

Although the deaths of her friends was difficult to swallow, Carla had vowed to continue fighting as to make sure that her friends and her boyfriend Crexis's death was not in vain and that they can win against the Red Owl Club and she was going to make sure that they did.

Bia had noticed that her older sister was upset by something and she had a clear idea of what it was and it resulted in her flying to her elder sister's side where she gave a comforting smile which Carla returned as they continued to their journey to the high security prison so they can defeat Alex the Owl and his Red Owl Club.


	5. Chapter 5

While Nightfly and his faction were coming after them, Alex and his Red Owl Club members had managed to get into the high security prison and they did so by knocking out the guards as they flew towards their targets: The criminals.

They eventually found them and they began killing as many of them as they could possibly can, although, they were aiming to kill every single one of them in order to make sure that the world no longer has suffer because of the criminal's evil deeds.

The criminals in the prison, who are now prisoners, began running or flying for their lives while some bravely stood up to Alex and his faction, but, they were quickly cut down by the club and their ruthless leader as the rest of the prisoners carried on trying to escape.

"Everyone, run for your lives!" shouted one of the prisoners as he ordered the rest to run. "We need to escape from these ruthless killers".

"No kidding, they've gone mad" said a second prisoner as he looked at Alex and his club in fear. "What is wrong with them?".

"I don't know and I don't care" said a third prisoner as he turned and ran as he tries to escape. "They are killers and cold-blooded murderers, just run for your lives".

"I think I know what's wrong with them" said a fourth prisoner as he soon realised it. "I heard that the Snow Owl had gone insane after he had defeated his arch-enemy".

"Perhaps, that's the reason for his behaviour" said a fifth prisoner, a female Green Macaw, as she realises it too. "So, that explains a lot, but, what about the other faction?".

"They are busy saving innocent lives" said a sixth prisoner, a female Scarlet Macaw, as she holds the fifth prisoner's wing. "Why would they risk their lives to save us?".

"Perhaps to show that we matter" said a seventh prisoner as a smile soon forms on his face. "They can show us the light, the light towards a new and happy life".

"You're right, that's could be the reason" said the sixth prisoner as she looks at the fifth prisoner. "Do you want that?, Shannon?, to start a happy and life for us?".

"Of course, I do, Jasmine, I really do" said Shannon as she smiles at Jasmine and holds her wings. "This is our chance to start a new life, and perhaps, start a family".

Jasmine smiled before she kisses Shannon on the beak which caused Shannon to happily return it as she closes her eyes to enjoy it, although, they soon broke it before they held wings as they began their escape attempt in order to start a new life for themselves.

The two managed to get past the knocked out guards before Jasmine got into a computer room where she manages to erase the criminal profiles as well as the criminal records of her and her girlfriend, Shannon, which causes her to smile as she also manages to unlock the main entrance and exit doors to the prison.

Shannon smiled at Jasmine who flew over to her and the two shared another brief kiss as they regained their freedom by leaving the prison before they eventually ran towards the forests of Rio where they intended to start their new and crime-free life.

The two eventually found a suitable place in the forest as well as a suitable hollow which they claimed as their home before they eventually decided to make love in the hollow as to show their love to each other which they did with smiles on their faces.

As that was happening, Alex the Owl and his club continued to kill the remaining prisoners, who, were still panicking as they desperately tried to avoid the angry wrath of Alex and his faction, although, they knew that it was futile as by their hundreds, they screamed their last as they were brutally cut down.

"Show no mercy, guys" said Alex as he used his wing-blade to cut down a prisoner. "NO PRISONERS!, NO MERCY!".

"This is going too far, my love" whispered Tomada to Sorrel in a nervous tone. "Do you think that we should talk to him, now?".

"I don't think now is the best time" said Sorrel as she kicks away a prisoner. "But we will get there eventually".

Tomada nodded in agreement as he fights off another prisoner with him and Sorrel knocking out the prisoners while the rest of the Red Owl club including their leader, Alex, were still brutally killing the prisoners who continued to either bravely fight back or flee in terror.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex and his club were still killing many prisoners when Nightfly and his faction had arrived at the prison where they began to take cover as they could look on in horror at what the Red Owl Club were doing to the prisoners and it caused some members of Nightfly's faction to feel the need for action.

Nightfly knew that he and his faction have to do something to stop this madness, although, he knew that he has to stop his fellow members from doing anything reckless that could get them killed and he ordered Bia and Carla to go with Jewel to try to save as many prisoners as they possibly can while keeping to the shadows.

The three did as they were told while Nightfly and the remaining members of his faction stayed hidden in order to wait for an opportunity to launch an surprised attack on their former friends and comrades so they can stop the Red Owl Club once and for all.

"Ok, guys, stay hidden, whatever you do" whispered Nightfly to his remaining members. "We have to wait for an opportunity to sneak-attack them".

"Why?, we should attack them, now" said Flavio in annoyance as he looks at Nightfly. "We can't just wait here to attack them, when we can attack them right now".

"No Flavio, please, listen to Nightfly" said Skyler as she tries to pacify Flavio. "We need to wait for the opportune moment and we will find it, don't worry".

"Oh, I am not worried, Skyler" said Flavio as he sets his sights on the Red Owl Club. "Because, these killers are going down and they are going down, RIGHT NOW".

"No, Flavio, don't do it" said Nightfly as he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. "You could put us all in danger".

Flavio didn't listen and he got out of his hiding-place as he charged at the Red Owl Club which forced Nightfly and the remaining members of his faction to reluctantly leave their hiding place as well in order to help Flavio attack their former friends.

Nightfly knew that he needs to have a serious word with Flavio about recklessly charging into a fight, but, that would have to wait as he along with his fellow members began fighting not only Alex and his Red Owl Club, but also, the prisoners who had decided to fight against both of the two factions.

The fight was fast and brutal as Nightfly once again fought Alex while their respective members fought each other as the two tried to defeat the other, although, they both knew that it was going to be difficult since most of them still saw each other as friends.

The fighting went on and on, but, it soon came to an end when Flavio tossed a stick towards a prisoner out of anger, but, the prisoner managed to dodge it which instead caused the stick to hit Ryker who was stunned by it and he fell down where he hit a piece of rubble neck-first with the impact breaking his neck.

Nightfly and his faction could only look on in shock as Alex the Owl and his Red Owl Club managed to escape, although, Tomada and Sorrel quickly gave Nightfly a look of sorrow as they reluctantly flew away with their leader and the rest of the Red Owl Club.

"Ryker?, Ryker?, Ryker?" asked Jewel as she tried to get him awake. "RYYYYYKKKKKEEEEERRR!".

"He's gone, I can't believe it" said Tiago before he faced Flavio. "YOU, you killed him".

"I-I-I didn't, you must b-believe me" said Flavio as he tries to defend himself. "It was an accident".

"YOU ARE A MURDERER!, FLAVIO!" shouted Carla as she became furious. "YOU KILLED RYKER!, YOU KILLED HIM!".

"Guys, please, stay focused" said Nightfly before he turned to face Flavio. "We will deal with this when we return to base".

Nightfly and his faction began their journey back to their base with sorrow expressions on their faces at the fact that they had lost another one of their own during the war against the Red Owl Club and they had feared that this was going to happen.

Flavio walked at the back of his team as he thought about what could have been and he knew that the responsibility of the death of Ryker was on him which only made him feel more guilty knowing that he was in for a world of trouble when he got back to the base.


	7. Chapter 7

After the fighting was over and Alex the Owl along with his Red Owl Club Members managed to escape, Nightfly and his faction had returned to their base following the death of Ryker and he was the latest victim of the war between two factions next to Lucas, Crexis, Steeler Santa and Blaz.

Nightfly was very angry at the fact that Flavio had not only disobeyed his orders, but, also got Ryker killed which succeeded in making Nightfly even more angrier as he landed in a harsh and tough manner and it looked as if he could very well blow a gasket at any moment.

The other members of the faction just looked at Flavio were saddened expressions on their faces while Flavio, himself, had an ashamed expression on his face since he knew that it was his recklessness that got Ryker, an member of his own team, killed.

"Out of all the stunts, you could of pulled" said Nightfly as he took the time to breathe. "This was the worst, Flavio, you do know that, right?".

"Yes, I know and I am sorry, Nightfly" said Flavio as he still had the look of shame. "It was my fault and I accept that, I will not shine away from taking responsibility for my own actions".

"Thank you, for being honest, Flavio" said Nightfly as he turned to face Flavio. "But, it still doesn't change the fact, that you did the one thing, that I told you and the rest of the team, NOT to do, because, when you charged recklessly into that fight, the rest of us had to follow, and in combat, it could have resulted in more deaths that the team had to suffer as a result and I don't want that on my conscience and the team doesn't want it on theirs".

"Yeah, I know, but, I just thought that-" said Flavio as he tried to explain his actions. "I just thought that, it was the opportune moment, I tried to win that fight for us".

"Really?!, that's the best, you can think of!?" shouted Jewel as she glared at Flavio. "That was a reckless thing to do, Flavio, it could of cost us our lives!".

"Yeah!, we all could have been dead!" shouted Tiago as he took his turn in shouting at Flavio. "Now, because of you and your actions!, Ryker is dead!".

"Look, I am truly sorry for what I've done" said Flavio as tears streamed down his face. "Nightfly, please, give me a chance, I can change and I can win many fights for us".

"And I want you to be better, Flavio" said Nightfly as he gave Flavio a look of disappointment. "Ok, so it's not working out, you are off the team".

Nightfly's entire faction gave out gasps of shock as they realised that their leader was kicking Flavio off the team and it seems that Flavio knew it too since he also had a look of shock on his face as he couldn't believe what he just heard from his leader.

The shock of the decision reached Nightfly too and he couldn't believe that he, himself, was going through with this decision and he really wanted to Flavio a second chance, but, it either way, it was a risky decision and he went through with his decision nonetheless.

"For h-how long?" asked Flavio in shock.

"Forever" said Nightfly although he was reluctant to say it. "Or until you learned your lesson".

"What?, oh, no, no, no, no" begged Flavio as he tries to get Nightfly to change his mind. "Please, Nightfly, don't kick me off the team, I am nothing without the team".

"Ok, here is some advice" said Nightfly as he looked at Flavio in the eye. "If you are nothing without the team, then you shouldn't be on it, ok?".

Flavio knew that he can't change Nightfly's decision and he reluctantly nodded in agreement while Nightfly reluctantly patted him on the shoulder before walking away with the rest of the faction following him while Flavio flew out of the base knowing that he is no longer a part of the team.

Nightfly, himself, was still in disbelief of what he had just done and he looked at the rest of his faction who gave him looks of sympathy knowing, that as leader, he made a difficult decision and it was clear that he didn't want to make that decision, but, he was forced otherwise.

Every member of the faction gathered round for the funeral of Ryker and they knew that he will be greatly missed since he was fun to have around with the mere memory of Ryker only caused them to have tears formed in their eyes as the funeral continued.

Later on, the entire faction went to get some rest and they were soon laying down either on their bellies, back or side as they tried to get comfortable in order to get, or least try to, a peaceful rest, although, it was very tricky indeed due to both the cold and their difficult situation.


	8. Chapter 8

While Nightfly and the rest of the faction were taking some time to rest and calm down, Skyler had decided to confront Alex in the hope that she can redeem him and she knows that, although it looked unlikely, she hasn't got any much of a choice, but, to try.

She flew out of the base and she headed in the direction of the Red Owl Club base and she knows where the base is because she had once secretly followed Alex to the base which resulted in her knowing where the base is, if she decides to go there at anytime, which is what she was doing right now.

The Elf Owl continued to fly until she had finally reached the base and she manages to sneak her way inside it without getting caught as she begins her search to try and find Alex since she needs to have a talk with him and to hopefully stop him from sinking into madness.

Skyler was still trying to find Alex when she notices a figure looking at her from out of the corner of her right eye which causes her to turn only to see Alex, himself, standing a few metres away from her which causes Skyler to sigh in relief as she begins talking to him.

"Hello Alex, I am so glad to see you" said Skyler as she smiles at Alex. "We really need to talk and it's urgent".

"Ok, so, go on then, talk, I'm listening" said Alex as he looked at Skyler. "I will be listening to every word, you say".

"Right, so, to put this bluntly, Alex" said Skyler as she looks at Alex. "This madness has to stop, Alex, please, stop this madness and come with me".

"I will admit, that sounds very tempting" said Alex as he gives a smirk. "But, unfortunely for you, I will not be coming with you".

"Why?, why?, Alex?, why continue this madness?" asked Skyler as she becomes dispirited. "You know full well, that if you continue down this road, you will lose yourself".

"Sorry, Skyler, but, this is who I am now" said Alex as he gives an insane smile. "I will kill every criminal on this planet, because, the world will only become an unsafe place if I don't".

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW YOU SOUND!?" shouted Skyler as tears formed in her eyes. "THIS IS NOT MY HUSBAND TALKING, THIS IS NOT THE BIRD I LOVED, TALKING!".

"LOVE!?, HA!, THAT WON'T SAVE YOU!" shouted Alex as he glares at his wife. "YOU AND I BECAME A HAPPY COUPLE BECAUSE OF THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE, BUT, NOW, I AM SO MUCH BETTER, BECAUSE, I AM GOING TO DO THE ONE THING THAT NIGHTFLY AND HIS LOT ARE TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO DO!".

"KILLING EVERY SINGLE CRIMINAL IS WRONG!" shouted Skyler as she glares at her husband. "EVEN THE ONES THAT ARE WILLING TO ADMIT THEIR CRIMES!".

"EXCATLY, SKY, EXCATLY, YOU GOT THAT SPOT ON!" shouted Alex as his anger deepened. "HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO FIGURE THAT OUT!?".

"ALSO, NIGHTFLY IS NO COWARD, ALEX!" shouted Skyler as she snapped completely. "I LOVE HIM AND YOU KNOW WHAT!, HE WOULD MAKE AN MUCH BETTER FATHER TO KENNY THAN YOU EVER WILL!".

Alex was stunned by those words and he couldn't believe that his own wife had just said to him which only succeeded in making her angrier as he continued to glare at Skyler knowing that she had just crossed the line that she shouldn't have crossed.

Skyler, herself, was shocked at what she had just said to her husband, but, she didn't care as she realised that her husband has gone completely insane and that was most definitely the case when Alex began launching himself at his wife.

He only made a few metres when he had felt something sharp enter his shoulder which caused him to fall to the ground with the 'something' revealing to be an Katana and it is revealed that the Katana came from a male military Macaw who wore a military t-shirt with a brown jacket, half-blood cap on his head and biker gloves.

Skyler instantly recognized the male military Macaw and she was happy as well as surprise to see him here since she thought that he been off fighting bad guys elsewhere, but now, he is back and he has to fight against an very angry Alex the Owl.

"Hey Skyler, how are you doing?" asked the male military Macaw as he looks at Skyler. "I see that your talk with Alex did not end well".

"Duke?, I can't believe that you're here" said Skyler as she happily looks at Duke. "Also, yes, the talk failed and Alex has gone insane".

"Oh boy, just as I feared" said Duke as he soon landed in front of Skyler. "Anyway, Skyler, you better get back to Nightfly, he needs to know if you're safe".

"You aren't serious, are you?" asked Skyler in shock as Duke walked towards Alex. "You are going to be fighting Alex, my ex-husband, by yourself?".

"Yes, I am, Skyler, it's my destiny" said Duke as he gave a smile. "But seriously, you should go and warn Nightfly, like, now".

Skyler nodded in agreement reluctantly as she soon flies out of the Red Ow Club base while Duke walked over to Alex as he manages to pull the Katana out of Alex' shoulder which causes the latter to try to heal the wound before getting to his feet.

Duke and Alex stood face-to-face as they glared at each other knowing that they used to be friends, but, after Alex had gone insane, Duke broke off his friendship with Alex and he had spend his days fighting normal criminals, but, now, he is going to be fighting the bird who he once called a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Duke and Alex were still facing each other with the two birds having glares on their respective faces as they got into their fighting stance in preparation for the fight that is going to start at any moment which only caused them to prepare themselves even more.

Alex had activated his wing-blade and his prototype armour while Duke held both of his two Katanas in his wings while studying Alex at the same time in order to try and find a weakness in his former friend that he can exploit as well as use to his advantage.

Duke didn't want to fight Alex, but, he knew that has to fight him due to his former friend having gone insane after the death of Blu as well as after brutally murdering Marco in cold-blood which had only caused Duke to consider Alex a threat to both himself and the world.

"Hello Duke, clearly, retirement doesn't suit you" said Alex as he glared at Duke. "Have you lose your touch during your retirement?".

"Actually, Alex, I haven't and you will be surprised" said Duke as his glare intensified. "Also, I retire from the Rio army for, what?, five minutes and the whole thing goes ka-boom".

"Please consider the consequences of your actions" said Alex as he held up his wing-blade. "You don't wanna get hurt, do you?".

"Ok, they're considered, VERY, considered" said Duke as he continued to be sarcastic. "Which is rich coming from you, a guy, who easily allows himself to be vengeful".

"I...AM...NOT...VENGEFUL...DUKE!" shouted Alex as he became increasingly angry. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!, WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!".

"Really?, I can understand you lost your adoptive mom" said Duke as he looked unconvinced. "As well as the fact that you broke your own wife's heart, just now".

Alex eventually snapped as he charged straight at Duke who stood his ground as Alex attacked him with his wing-blade which Duke managed to block with both of his katanas before he shoved Alex away from him as he swung his katanas a few times before getting back into his fighting stance.

Duke, once again, let's Alex attack him first and this time, he manages to block Alex's wing-blade with one of his katanas before using the other one to cut Alex's leg which caused Alex to stumble backwards in both horror as well as pain while getting more angry at the same time.

He manages to recover enough to block Duke's incoming Katana and he shoves Duke away before both wing-blade and Katana were constantly clashing with each other as their respective owners continued to battle each other for supremacy as they fought on.

Duke was trying to piece Alex's chest, but, the prototype armour was preventing him from doing so and instead, he manages to hit Alex in the face with his elbow which caused Alex to stumble backwards as Duke began slashing him with constant attacks of the use of his katanas.

Suddenly Alex manages to once again block Duke's attack which soon results in him knocking the two Katanas out of Duke's grasp before trying to kill him with his wing-blade, but, Duke quickly caught the weapon and he disabled it before beginning to punch Alex in the face repeatedly.

Alex was slowly, but, surely feeling his legs were about to give out as he blocks Duke's attack before trying to leg-sweep him as well as trying to head-butt him at the same time, although, Duke manages to block and dodge the two attacks successfully as he went back onto the attack.

Using the remaining strength that he had in his legs, Alex gave an almighty kick to Duke's stomach which caused him to flying into a wall and he landed next to his two Katanas which he quickly snatched up as Alex limply walked towards him in the hopes of finishing him off.

Duke tried to get up and he was quickly kicked back down to the ground by Alex who managed to get his wing-blade working again and he was about to finish off Duke when he felt a sharp object piece his feathers as well as piercing his skin which made look down only to see that Duke had stabbed him, but, missing any vital organs.

Alex was stunned by this and it gave Duke enough time to slash Alex on the leg before leg-sweeping him to the ground which resulted in Alex being on his back as Duke got up to his feet and he stood over Alex who quickly kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

Duke quickly got angry as he swung his Katana to Alex's left leg which effective cut off Alex's leg and it caused Alex to scream out in pain as Duke briefly held his former friend's now-cut off left leg before he threw the leg away into a nearby pipe as he glared at Alex.

Alex was now vulnerable and he was now leg-less as he tried to crawl away from Duke who quickly stopped him by putting a foot on his former friend's stomach while putting the now blood-filled sharp end of his katana in front of Alex's face in a threatening manner.

Duke now had Alex exactly where he wanted him and he was about to finish him off when Siax attacked him from behind which soon resulted in a fight between the two as Siax was hoping to make Duke pay for what he has done to Alex which she soon succeeds in doing as she slashes his neck with her golden sword.

The now-defeated Duke had managed to put a wing to his neck to try and stop the bleeding when he was stabbed in the stomach by Alex and the sharp end of Alex's wing-blade had managed to pierce one of Duke's vital organs as he soon fell to the ground in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating in an eternity, guys.**

* * *

Duke was still laying on the ground as Siax helped Alex up, although, she had to hold on to him in order to keep him up due to the fact that Duke had chopped of Alex's left leg during their fight and they both knew that they need to find a way for Alex to walk again.

The two looked at Duke who was busy covering the neck wound with one wing and he was trying to get back up with the other as Siax and Alex watched in amusement as their enemy tried to get back to his feet which he eventually succeeds at doing.

Alex looked at Duke with anger burning in his eyes at the fact that his one-time friend had cut off his left leg and it was something that Alex really wanted to make him pay for, but, clearly he was in no state to fight again, unless, he can get a new leg.

"You will not win, Alex, you will never win" said Duke as he looked at his enemy. "Your anger and hatred is your downfall".

"Really?, you think that I will lose?" said Alex before he smiled and briefly laughed. "In your dreams, I will kill every criminal, until this world is clean".

"You can try, Alex, but, it's your loss" said Duke as he gave Alex a sad look. "You and your club will lose again and again and again, until, you finally stop or die".

"That's not gonna happen, Duke" said Alex as he gave an evil smile. "You are the one that is going to lose and you are going down".

"That may be so, Alex, sure" said Duke as he gave smile of his own. "But, I don't have to go alone, do I?".

Alex and Siax briefly looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces before they quickly realised that Duke was going to try and blast them into oblivion along with him and that is exactly what Duke tried to do as he self-destruct.

The explosion threw Alex and Siax across the area and into a wall from which they slid down to the ground as they barely opened their eyes to see that Duke was no longer there and this made the Snow Owl smile as he realised that one of his biggest threats is finally gone.

Siax could barely get up to her feet and she soon saw that Alex was also brutally wounded since he had burned feathers from the impact of the explosion which caused Siax to pick up and carry Alex back to the rest of their faction in order to get help.

The had managed to reach the rest of their faction with Tomada and Sorrel seeing the horrifying injury that Alex had suffered at the hands of Duke which caused them to instantly prepare themselves to treat the injury before it got worse.

They knew that they can't bring Alex's left leg back, but, they had a metal leg in the corner of the room which gave them an idea and Tomada ran over to get the metal leg while the others stayed with Alex as they waited for Tomada to return.

He returned with the metal leg and along with Sorrel, Siax and Dragun, began to put the metal leg in place of Alex's missing left leg and it took some time, until, they eventually managed to get it to fit as well as to make Alex feel comfortable in it.

Alex was impressed with the metal-leg and he was helped up to his feet where he quickly fell back down to the ground, but, he was caught luckily by his friends who once again helped him to stand on two feet and they helped Alex get use to his feet.

They helped him towards a cellar and they took Alex down into the cellar where Siax decides to stay with him in order to continue to help him get use to walking with his metal-leg while the rest of the Red Owl Club would buy him some time, although, a certain couple weren't very confident about it.

"This is worrying, Tomada" said Sorrel to her boyfriend. "He can't fight like that".

"I know, Sorrel, I know" agreed Tomada as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Also, even if he does, he will only be defeated".

"We can't keep doing this" said Sorrel as she became concerned. "We need to find a way to reach Nightfly and the others".

"Yeah, but, we can't" said Tomada as he looked at Sorrel. "Even if we tried, we would most likely get caught".

Sorrel nodded in agreement to what her boyfriend was saying and she knew that he had a point, but, she was still willing on telling Alex that enough is enough when the time comes for when Alex would ultimately push it too far.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile with Skyler, she had just found the base that held Nightfly and his faction when she heard the loud BANG of an explosion which caused her to turn her head only to see a huge fire ball appeared from the Red Owl Club's base while knowing that Duke is dead.

She continued to run until she had finally got back to her teammate's base and she began to try to get the attention of Nightfly as well as the rest of Nightfly's faction which worked as they quickly ran over to her since they thought that they were being attacked.

Nightfly ran over to Skyler and he hugged her which she gladly returned before the two briefly shared a kiss which last for a few seconds until the two eventually broke it as they looked deeply into each other's eyes with Skyler's filled with sadness while Nightfly's were filled with concern.

"I'm glad you're ok, Skyler, we are worried about you" said Nightfly as his concern grew. "What's wrong, Sky?".

"It's Duke, he returned from his retirement" said Skyler as tears formed in her eyes. "He fought Alex and he-he-he's...Dead".

"What?, but, that's totally impossible" said Carla who was stunned by the news. "He survived a lot of fights, there is no way that he would die fighting Alex".

"Unfortunely, he faced Alex and lost" said Tiago as his facial expression turned sad. "But we need to find a way to beat Alex".

"Don't worry, I know a way" said a voice that instantly surprised the whole faction. "As well as the fact that I found it, too".

Nightfly and his faction instantly turned round only to see a familiar Black Owl hologram standing a few metres away from them with a happy smile on his face since he was happy to see them again after being away for so long and smiles soon grew on the faces of Nightfly's faction.

Skyler was overjoyed to see her adoptive brother and Jameson was happy to see her as the two shared a heart-warming smile knowing that they haven't seen each other in a long time, but, now, they are reunited-sort of-in their efforts to stop Alex and his Red Owl Club for good.

Jameson was very happy to his friends again, although, in the form of a hologram, which didn't stop him from smiling at the friends that he hasn't seen since the day that he had began searching for a cure to Alex's prototype armour knowing that Alex needs to be stopped if the fighting is to come to an end.

"I am so glad, you're back, Jameson" said Skyler as she smiled at Jameson. "Where have you been?, how have you been?".

"Well for starters, Sky, my awesome sis" said Jameson as he smiled back. "I have been to new York and I have been doing good".

"It's good to see you again, Jameson" said Nightfly as a smile appeared on his face. "So, did you find what you were looking for?".

"I sure did, Nightfly, my friend" said Jameson as he held up a glass bottle filled with purple liquid. "This is the neutraliser or 'cure' for Alex's prototype".

"I see, we can definitely use that" said Tiago in happiness before he became confused by it. "But, is this the real one?".

"Actually, it still needs testing" said Jameson as he gave a small chuckle before continuing. "The real one is back here, in New York".

"Ok, we are coming over to you" said Nightfly as he gave his friend a smile. "We will be with you, soon and make sure the cure is ready when we get there".

Jameson nodded in agreement before the hologram shut down which caused Nightfly to gather Skyler, Apollo Bird, a French barn owl obsessed by the zombie apocalypse who uses all kinds of zombie apocalypse survivor weapons, Gaming Joe, a Canadian snowy owl and Apollo's best friend who is obsessed with video games and use video games related weapons, Jewel, Bia, Carl, and Tiago for their trip to Jameson.

They were about to go to Jameson when they heard a shout from behind them which revealed a male Spix Macaw, with light brown eyes, a smile that makes others smile and head feathers that drift to the side of his face, tipped in a darker blue, running over to them.

Tiago recognised the male Spix Macaw as his boyfriend, Jason, which made him smile as he ran over to Jason which resulted in the two happily hugging each other before they shared a kiss which made Nightfly and the rest of his faction smile with joy.

Jason and Tiago soon broke their kiss before they smiled and held wings as they ran back over to Nightfly and the rest of the group where Nightfly gladly allowed Jason to come with them so long as he stays with Tiago which Jason responded by happily nodding in agreement.

As everyone was finally ready, Nightfly led his faction as they began their journey to new York knowing that Jameson holds the key to stopping Alex and the Red Owl Club before they can do any more damage and prevent them from killing more criminals for the time being.

Nightfly, himself, was hoping that the cure will work and he knew that the cure is the best hope of defeating Alex and his Red Owl Club to end the fighting that has been plaguing ever since the first battle between Nightfly's faction and Alex's Red Owl Club.

He took the time to look at each member of his faction and he knew that they as well as the innocent birds and innocent humans of Rio are his reason for fighting for a better future for them and their loved ones and he knew that he needs them as much as they need him.


	12. Chapter 12

While Nightfly and his faction were off to join Jameson in new York, the Red Owl Club were still waiting for their leader to emerge from the underground basement where Siax was helping him get use to his metal-leg that he had lost during his fight with Duke.

During waiting for Alex, Tomada had gone to search for any sign of Nightfly's faction while his girlfriend, Sorrel, became the temporal leader for the Red Owl club in Alex's absence since they needed a leader and Sorrel had proved to be a capable leader.

Eventually, after few hours waiting, Alex and Siax re-emerged from the underground basement and it is revealed that Alex had now got use to walking normally with his metal-leg and he resumed his command as leader of the club that he had formed.

Every member of the Red Owl Club that is present was smiling at the fact that their leader was walking again and they had even cheered when Alex had made his reappearance from the underground basement which he took in a humbled manner.

The members of the Red Owl Club began sharing hugs with Alex as they showed just how much that he means to them and Alex responded by happily returning the hug as he couldn't believe the reception that he was getting from his friends and allies.

"Hey guys, I'm back" said Alex as he gave a smile. "As you can see, I am walking normally with my metal-leg and I am feeling better than ever".

"No kidding, Alex" said Dragun as he also smiled. "You are definitely back, my friend, we are happy to see you walking again".

"I knew you could do it" said Siax as she kisses Alex's cheek. "I never doubted you, my love".

"That, I always knew" said Alex as he kissed Siax's wing. "You have always been at my side, Siax, my dear".

Everyone was having a good time being happy to see Alex again and they were soon snapped back to reality when they heard the sound of running footsteps which they instantly knew belonged to none other than Sorrel's boyfriend, Tomada.

Their predictions were correct as Tomada made his reappearance and he soon began to go from running to a slow jog as well as the fact that he was gasping for breath due to the amount of running that he had done up to that particular point.

Alex was happy to see Tomada again, but, he can tell from Tomada's facial expression that something serious was happening and it caused Alex to ready himself for the news that Tomada had yet to tell him since he knew that the news might not be good.

Sorrel ran over to her boyfriend and she kissed him on the beak which Tomada gladly returned before refocusing his attention on Alex, but, not before kissing Sorrel on the cheek since he was very happy to be back with Sorrel, although, he quickly turned his attention back to Alex.

"Hey Alex, big problem" said Tomada as he looked at Alex. "Wow, you are walking again".

"Yes, I am, Tomada" said Alex before he got serious. "So, what's the problem?".

"It's Nightfly's faction" said Tomada as he became worried. "They are on their way to somewhere and I think that they are going to find Jameson, you know?, our old friend?".

"We need to stop them" said Alex as he became angry. "If they get to Jameson, we will lose this battle and possibly, the war, get everyone ready for the journey".

"You heard the bird" said Dragun as he began giving orders. "Let's get going, guys, come on, chop-chop".

The Red Owl Club began to follow in hot pursuit of Nightfly and his faction knowing that they are ahead by a mile, but, Alex and his club never gives up in pursing his enemies and this was no different as he along with his club continued to follow their enemies.

Alex was very determined not to let his former comrades win and he wasn't going to let them reach Jameson knowing that if they reached Jameson, then, they would be able to find a way to defeat both him and his faction since Jameson was the key to defeating him.

Although his situation looked bleak, a smile soon formed on the Snow Owl's face and he knew that Nightfly's faction as well as Nightfly, himself, was going to be in for a shock since he knew that they are going to see something that they are not going to like.


	13. Chapter 13

It took many days and nights as well as weeks until Nightfly and his faction had finally reached America as they began to walk towards new York where they knew that Jameson would be waiting for them with open wings and they couldn't wait to see him.

They carried on walking for another few hours and they eventually saw Jameson standing on top of a building which got Nightfly and his faction smiling as they began running towards Jameson and they went inside the building as they went to the top where they walked in front of him.

Hugs quickly came as a result with Nightfly and his faction taking turns to hug Jameson who gladly returned the hug knowing that he hasn't seen them in a long, long, time and he was glad to finally be reunited with them as the hugs soon ended knowing that they have to get down to business.

"It's good to see you again, Jameson" said Nightfly as he and Jameson shook wings. "So, do you have the cure?".

"Yes, I do, Nightfly, my friend, I have it" said Jameson as he held up a needle filled with pink liquid. "This is the cure for Alex's prototype".

"Wow, you really did it, uncle Jameson" said Tiago who was being cuddled by his boyfriend Jason. "But, is it temporarily or permanently?".

"It's a good thing, you asked, Tiago" said Jameson as his facial expression became grim. "Unfortunely, it is temporarily, but, we are still working on the permanent one".

"How long is it going to take?" asked Jewel in concern for her allies and team-members. "I hope that it's not very long".

"Don't worry, Jewel, it's ok" said Jameson as he made a _calm dow_ _n_ motion with his wing. "It will be ready in a year or two, but, you can use temporary one in the mean time".

"Thanks, Jameson" said Nightfly as he took the cure from Jameson. "We owe you one, bud".

Jameson nods in understanding before he saw something that horrified him and it caused Nightfly along with his faction to turn only to see that Alex and his faction were running towards them and it caused Nightfly's faction to get into their fighting stance with Jameson joining their side.

They watched as Alex and his Red Owl Club appeared on the roof in front of them with led to an stand-off between the two factions as they began to have a stare-down against one another as they waited for the other to make the first attacking move.

Nightfly and Alex, the two leaders of their respective faction, looked at each other in the eyes with one having the look of sorrow while the other had a look of anger and hatred burning in his eyes as their continued to stare each other down from across the roof.

"Alex, please, listen to me" said Nightfly as he tried to reason with Alex. "We don't have to fight each other, we can sort this out by talking".

"Or really?, let me think" said Alex as he continued to glare at Nightfly. "Where did that get us, last time?".

"Alex, let your anger go" said Nightfly as he became saddened. "Don't let Marco win, this is just what he wants".

"I don't care, Nightfly" said Alex as he smiled with bad intentions. "Because, I am going to kill you, right here and right NOW!".

The sides started to fight each other and the battle was brutal as both sides gave their all in a battle to decide whether criminals will get fair justice for their crimes or the criminals will be slaughtered without mercy as the two sides continued to battle each other.

Nightfly and Alex took heavy blows as they managed to punch each other in the face before Alex tried to kill Nightfly by using his wing-blade, although, Nightfly managed to dodge the attack as he blocked the next attempted strike before delivering a kick straight to Alex's side.

While the fight carried on, Tomada and Sorrel managed to get a break from the fighting as they saw that all of this was a mistake because they knew that it was good guy vs good guy, friend vs friend and family vs family with the thought shaking Tomada and Sorrel to the core.


	14. Chapter 14

Tomada and Sorrel just couldn't believe what they were seeing and they knew that it was fight like this that had resulted in the death of many of their team-members as well as Nightfly's team-members with this evidence making up Tomada's mind as he knew that he has to stop it.

He saw Alex, who was still fighting Nightfly before the latter kicked him away, which gave Tomada a chance to fly over to him and try to talk some sense into him in order to get him to stopping fighting against birds that are suppose to be their friends and allies.

Alex was just getting to his feet when he saw Tomada flying over to him and he began to wonder about why Tomada was flying over to him during a fight before he realised that Tomada was flying over to him in order to have a word with him about the situation

"Before you ask, my friend, we can still win" said Alex as he got to his feet. "Come on, Tomada, let's finish this together".

"No, Alex, I don't want to do this, anymore" said Tomada as he looked at Alex. "You need to stop this, now, before it's too late".

"WHAT!?, YOU TRAITOROUS BIRD!" shouted Alex as he glared at Tomada. "YOU WOULD DARE ASK ME, TO STOP FIGHTING OUR ENEMY!?".

"YES, I WOULD DARE, ALEX!" said Tomada as he glared at Alex. "BECAUSE I CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT THIS POINTLESS CAMPAIGN AND NIGHTFLY IS NOT OUT ENEMY!".

"So, you much rather stop this fighting?" asked Alex with Tomada nodding in confirmation. "Very well, I will stop this fighting...WHEN I'M DEAD!".

Suddenly, before Tomada or anyone else can do anything, Alex pierced Tomada's stomach with his wing-blade under the horrified eyes of Sorrel as she couldn't believe that her own team-leader would do this to her boyfriend and she began to have tears form in her eyes at the sight.

Nightfly, himself, was horrified by the sight and he knew that Alex was tumbling down further into darkness as well as madness with this act of betrayal towards one of his own team-members as Alex pushed his wing-blade further into Tomada's body before, eventually, pulling it out.

Tomada was shocked at the fact that Alex would do this to him and he fell to the ground where he created a pool of his own blood before his eyes closed as well as taking his last breath before dying where he laid and it was this act of betrayal by Alex that stopped the fighting.

Both factions, the Red Owl club and the small force of what is left of the Rio Army, looked down at the body of Tomada as they looked at Alex with shocked eyes at the fact that he was ruthless enough to do this to one of his own and the thought only horrified them more.

Sorrel, herself, looked at Alex with her sadness turning to anger as she glare at Alex for the killing of Tomada before she started to attack Alex in a fit of rage as she punched, kicked and even bitten Alex much to the shock of the latter as he tried to fight back against Sorrel.

Nightfly and the now united forces were given the prototype cure by Jameson as they ran over to Alex where Sorrel was holding him in place as Nightfly managed to inject the cure that stripped Alex of his powers, although, temporarily as he could do nothing, but, succumb to it.

The battle was finally over with Nightfly's faction getting the victory and they were celebrating the victory when his faction soon saw other members of the Rio Army heading in their direction which caused some members of the now defeated Red Owl Club to give their heartfelt goodbyes before leaving.

Although, most members of the Red Owl Club had decided to stay behind in order to let themselves be arrested for their crimes and they didn't resist when they did get arrested as they knew that they had it coming to them for joining Alex on his campaign of revenge against evil.

Nightfly saw a distraught Sorrel sobbing onto Tomada's lifeless body and the sight made Nightfly feel sorry for her as he walked over to her in order to comfort her as well as to make sure that Tomada will be remembered as the guy that managed to save everyone from a terrible situation.

"Hey Sorrel, I'm sorry for your loss" said Nightfly as he kneeled next to Sorrel. "Tomada is the real hero, he saved us all".

"Yeah...(hiccup)...He did" hiccupped Sorrel as she looked at Nightfly with teary eyes. "Look after him will you?, he is my hero and he deserves to be buried with honours".

"I will, Sorrel, I promise" said Nightfly as he stroked Sorrel's cheek before wiping her tears away. "Your boyfriend will be buried will full honours".

Sorrel smiled as she kissed Nightfly on the cheek before kissing Tomada despite the fact that he was dead and Sorrel kissed her dead boyfriend for ten minutes until she broke it and she handed herself over to be arrested, though, she looked back at Nightfly, who nodded in understanding.

He watched as Sorrel was taken away and he knew that he has to keep to his promise to Sorrel as it was her last wish before she handed herself in to the rest of the Rio Army and Nightfly knew that victory has been won with peace now having a big chance of being restored.


	15. Chapter 15

After defeating Alex and his Red Owl Club, the Rio Army arrested many of the Red Owl Club members as Alex is put into a prison with radiations of the cure that neutralises his Prototype much to his annoyance, as he knew that he is staying in a prison for a long time to come.

Meanwhile, Nightfly fulfilled his promise to Sorrel as he buried Tomada, alongside the other fallen heroes of the Rio Army, with full honours as he will always be remembered as the bird that prevented more deaths and saved everyone from certain death as well as ending a Civil war.

Everyone mourned the deaths of the fallen heroes as they knew that they didn't die in vain and the remaining members of the Rio Army vowed to fight evil in their name while knowing that no one is truly safe with evil still around the corner, though, they will fight it, no matter what.

But, burying Tomada, wasn't the only promise that Nightfly has fulfilled as he had let Bia and her group search for Alondra, with the search, at first, seemingly proven to be unsuccessful, though, Bia had the happiest smile on her face when she saw her girlfriend again.

"ALONDRA!" shouted Bia as happy tears streamed down her face.

"BIA!" shouted Alondra as she, happily, flew over to her girlfriend.

The two girlfriends, happily, hugged each other before they kissed each other on the beak as they poured their love into the kiss with Nightfly watching on in happiness at the sight as he knew that there is, at the very least, something to be happy and cheerful about.

Soon enough, a party was started with many members of the Rio Army dancing with their partners, like, Bia and Alondra, the two lovebirds twirled with smiles on their faces as they began doing a slow-dance with Bia wrapping her wings around her girlfriend's neck while Alondra wrapped her wings around Bia's waist as they touched foreheads.

Other birds, that have no partner, danced by themselves with Jewel being the most notable of these birds because of the fact that her husband, Blu, had been brutally murdered by Marco with his death setting off a chain of events that led to this very moment and Jewel still missed him, a lot.

Nightfly, on the other hand, was busy watching his team dance with joy in their hearts as he knew that everything that they have been through has been worth it and they have successfully brought peace back to the world with the thought making Nightfly's smile grow in size.

He was still watching his team dance with smiles on their faces when a familiar female Elf Owl made her presence know him and Nightfly turned to see Skyler which resulted in the former smiling at Skyler because of her beauty as he knew that she looked beautiful.

The two held wings as they went to the dance-floor where they began dancing with each other as they did some twirls to the music before doing a slow-dance while taking this time to talk about what has happened as well as what might happen in the future.

"So, Nightfly, I've been thinking" said Skyler as she looked at Nightfly. "Do you think that, Alex, will come back to his senses?".

"I can only hope, Skyler" said Nightfly as he remembered his friend. "I just hope that the Alex, that we know and love, isn't gone forever".

"Yeah, me too, Nightfly" said Skyler as she kissed Nightfly's cheek. "So, what happens after this?, what enemies are we going to face?".

"I don't know, Skyler" said Nightfly as he smiled at Skyler. "But, no matter what happens, if we all stick together, we can overcome, anything".

Skyler smiled before she kissed Nightfly on the beak with the latter returning the kiss as they wrapped their wings around each other in an attempt to bring the other closer with the attempts working as they touched bodies while still kissing, the kiss lasting for a few minutes, until they eventually broke it.

Nightfly held Skyler's wing as the two looked at the rest of the Rio Army, who looked at them with brightened faces, with the sight of his friends making Nightfly smile even more as he began to say those famous words to his team and it is those words that will honour Blu the most.

"Birds of the river..." said Nightfly.

"HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!" shouted the Rio Army.


End file.
